Invisible
by BestYinXYangFanEver
Summary: When Yin and Yang get in a huge fight Yang wishes he was invisible but does Yin miss him? Please R&R. YinXYang. Enjoy it


**Hey I'm here with a new fanfic ENJOY=)**

**LOVE YA AGUS AND OLIVIA!  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**Enjoy!^_^  
====================================================**

One day Yin and Yang were having a huge fight that has been going  
on for the last weeks.

Yin-For the last time Yang I won't apologize until you do it first.

Yang-Yeah, Like I would listen to my dumb sister!

Yin-Hey!

Yang-Hahahahahaha.

Then Master Yo called the kids downstairs to talk.

Master Yo-Kids! Get down here now!

Yin & Yang-Uh Oh.

The kids went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Yin & Yang-What is it?

Master Yo just looked at them mad.

Master Yo-You know why you're here!

Yang-Actually Master Yo no we don't.

Master Yo-The fight! Who started it?

Yin-Yang did!

Yang-Nuh Uh!

Master Yo-What okay whatever can you two just drop it?

Yin & Yang-NO!

They just looked at eachother.

Yin-Okay fine, Master Yo is right Yang, what do you say?

Yang-I'm not ending this!

Yin-Come on Yang!

Yang-NO!

Yin-Okay fine if that's how you want it!

Then they both went to their room.

Yang-Yin! I've had enough of these fights!

Yin-Oh yeah what are you gonna do?

Yang-I...I...

Yin-What Yang What?

Yang-I wish I was invisible!

And with that Yang marched out of the room.

Then Yang went into town to look for wisdom.

He then found a magician's house so he rang  
the doorbell.

Magician-Yes?

Yang-Yeah could you make me invisible I've had  
enough of my annoying sister.

Magician-Why sure! Come on in!

Yang looked around the place surprised of  
everything.

Yang-Wow it's amazing in here!

Magician-Thanks.

Then they went into a secret room, and the  
Magician hooked Yang up to the machine.

Magician-Ok, here is a book that will tell you  
how too become visible again, and here is a  
microphone.

Yang-Why do I need a microphone.

Magician-Well, when you want too be visible again  
read page 69 and it will tell you what too do with the  
microphone.

Yang-Ok then.

Then the Magician flipped the switch and Yang  
disappeared.

Magician-Hello?

No answer...

Magician-IT WORKED!

_Yang's POV..._

Yang was walking around town getting free movies  
and other stuff.

Yang-Man this is awesome, I will never want too be  
visible again.

Then he saw Yin.

Yin-Yang! Yang!

She sounded very sad in her screams.

Yang-What's wrong with Yin?

Yin looked everywhere and couldn't find him, her eyes  
filled up with tears as she ran away crying.

Yang-YIN!

But Yin couldn't hear him.

Yang headed too the Dojo and then he went too  
there room.

Yang-She can't miss me.

Then Yang walked in the room and saw Yin crying.

Yin-Why did you leave me Yang...Why I never wanted you too  
leave me...you're the best brother I've ever had...I love you  
Yang...Please come back.

Yang looked at Yin almost crying, a tear ran down his  
face.

Yang-I love you too Yin, of course thanks too this  
dumb power she didn't hear that, I've got too  
undo this stupid thing ok I admit I should've just  
apologized too Yin, I'm sorry Yin, I'm so sorry.

Yang took out the book and turned too page 69.

Yang-Ok, how to become visible. Take the magic  
microphone and say and emotion too the whole  
town. Ah Pellets!

Yang knew what he had too do, he had too  
say he loves Yin (As a family member) too the  
whole town.

Yang took the microphone and headed too city hall.

With the magic microphone he can talk too people.

So Yang went to city hall where almost all the town  
people were, and Yin was there.

Yang-(Clears troat) Uhmm can I have everyones attention  
please?

Yin was shocked Yang was invisible.

Yang-Well I'm Yang and right now I'm invisible.  
And I have a sister named Yin, she is sassy, smart,  
sweet, and kind, I really love Yin as my sister...I  
couldn't ask for anything better...and Yin if you can  
hear me there is something I want to say to you...  
I love you Yin and I'm sorry for what I did.

Yin stood in the crowd so happy as a tear of  
happiness ran down her face.

Then Yang turned visible again, and Yin ran up  
to him and hugged him.

Yin-Oh Yang I love you too!

Yang hugged Yin back and looked at her.

Yang-Look Yin I'm sorry for everything!  
Can you ever forgive me?

Yin just smiled at Yang.

Yin-Of course I can.

Then Yin and Yang headed too the beach and  
sat on the shore.

Yang-Uhmm Yin...I'm still really sorry about  
everything

Yin-Can you just drop it already?

Yang-Well I could, I just didn't know  
how I could be mad at a very pretty girl  
like you.

Yin just smiled at Yang and hugged him.

Yin-It's ok Yang.

**Well that's the end I know it sucks.**

**LOVE YA AGUS AND OLIVIA!**

**Well I think thats all I can say  
well have a great day, GOODBYE=)**


End file.
